You belong with me
by marinasantana
Summary: Numa de suas caçadas ele a encontra. seu cheiro era tão bom. Decidiu que ela seria sua. Um vampiro sádico e uma frágil humana, o que poderia acontecer quando ele se descobre apaixonado e obcecado por ela...porque ela o atraia tanto? Please Like my page in facebook: /pages/Marina-Santana/1396487063934110
1. Chapter 1

Andando pela mata ele sentiu um cheiro. Estava caçando, mais esse cheiro lhe chamou atenção. Esse aroma o atraiu de uma forma irresistível, era um cheiro doce, bom, cheiro de sangue. Chegando ao local de onde vinha tal cheiro só encontra destruição. Corpos, membros, sangue para todos os lados. Sorriu ao ver tal destruição. Era sádico. Lamentou-se por não ter sido ele o causador de tais atos afinal detestava humanos e sua mediocridade. Quem havia feito isso havia feito um bom trabalho, não que isso o importasse. Não se importava com nada, sempre foi frio e solitário desde que sua família tinha sido morta restando apenas ele e seu irmão.

Sentiu o cheiro ficar mais forte. Era bom, atiçava sua sede. O cheiro vinha de uma casa, ao entrar a encontrou: uma criança de mais ou menos uns seis anos de idade, ela estava coberta de sangue e chorava. Não fazia escândalo, apenas chorava silenciosamente sobre o corpo dos pais que jaziam mortos ao chão. Sua vontade era de mata-la, beber de seu sangue até que seu coração parece de bater. Mas algo o impedia, aqueles olhos. Tão verdes de brilhantes, não soube oque aconteceu exatamente, mas a garotinha veio em sua direção e o abraçou, mal sabendo do perigo em que estava. Ele sentiu seu cheiro, esse era o cheiro que o trouxe até aqui, que atiçava sua sede e o deixava louco. Já tinha matado inúmeras vezes, uma a mais uma a menos não faria diferença. Mas não conseguia, não soube o que deu nele mais soube que a partir daquele momento a queria para si, sim ela seria dele. Então a pegou em seu colo e a levou para sua casa...

– Sasuke! você é idiota ou que? Trazer uma garota humana para um castelo cheio de vampiros, o que você tem na cabeça? – disse seu irmão mais velho Itachi.

– não se meta. – foi à única resposta que deu, chamou a todos os moradores do castelo e disse – matarei qualquer um que ousar tocar na garota! Ino! Quero que cuide dela, dê banho e a leve para o meu quarto! – era um homem de poucas palavras.

– sim Sasuke. ''pobre garota, vai morrer jovem'' – pensou Ino, pois tinha certeza que Sasuke se alimentaria dela.

Pegou a garota pela mão que nada disse, apenas deixou-se ser guiada pela loira de olhos azuis. A achava bonita como uma de suas bonecas que haviam ficado em casa, sua casa. Pensou em seus pais e teve vontade de chorar. A loira não deu importância para isso afinal humanos choram o tempo todo ... sempre choram quando são mordidos, quando teem seu sangue drenado de seus corpos. Apenas fez o que lhe foi ordenado, arrumou a garota e a deixou no quarto de Sasuke, para servi-lhe de refeição assim pensava ela. A garota nada disse, não tinha vontade de falar, estava assustada, queria sua mãe e seu pai, mais sabia que eles não viriam.

O quarto estava escuro. Não conseguia ver nada. Olhou mais a frente e pode ver: um brilho vermelho tão intenso que lhe atraiu veementemente. Sentiu algo de aproximar dela numa velocidade sobre humana. Não houve tempo para mais nada, em um segundo ele estava do outro lado do quarto agora estava a sua frente. Tinha medo, muito medo mas não tinha para onde correr, a porta estava trancada. Como ela foi trancada ? não tinha percebido o momento exato. Então ouviu uma voz. Uma voz fria carregada de desprezo.

– venha aqui garota! – nesse momento teve vontade de correr. Mas algo lhe dizia que não teria escapatória. Então como num passe de magica foi arremessada ao chão. A criatura estava em cima dela, cheirando-a. – o que é você ? diga-me! Por que seu cheiro me faz perder o controle.

Sasuke só pensava que tipo de criatura poderia ser esta. Em todos os seus séculos nunca havia encontrado nada parecido. A menina nada disse, não falava, poderia ser pelo choque de ver seus pais mortos pensou. Não era um homem paciente, mas essa atração que sentiu o intrigava. Então decidiu. A mordeu. Bebeu seu sangue, e foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que havia provado. Palavras não era capaz para descrever o gosto que o sangue daquela pequena criatura tinha. Optou por não mata-la, queria provar mais vezes, queria beber do seu sangue sempre, todos os dias, mas como ela era somente uma criança sabia que não aguentaria então esperaria até o momento em que esta pudesse suportar ter seu sangue drenado sem que isso não lhe causasse danos. A garota se debatia em seus braços, mas ele era infinitamente mais forte, então estava decidido. Mordeu seu próprio pulso e derramou seu sangue na boca da garota, selando um pacto entre eles, agora ela o pertencia e ele saberia sempre onde ela estaria. Seria seu bichinho de estimação. Sua humana de estimação. Até que seria interessante pensou.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando acordou pela manhã sentiu uma forte dor em seu pescoço. Ao toca-lo sentiu uma ferida, teve medo. Medo do monstro que a havia machucado. Então ao erguer sua cabeça viu que ele ainda estava ali, iria mata-la? Pensou. Então para seu espanto ele se pronuncia: - como se chama menina ? – ela nada disse. Tinha medo. Medo do que ele poderia fazer com ela, de machuca-la mais. – se não me responder irei castiga-la.

– Sakura. – ela disse, podia notar-se o medo em sua voz infantil, ele gostou disso. – Haruna Sakura senhor. Onde estão meus pais? – já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvi-la para ter certeza de que tudo não passou de um terrível pesadelo. – mortos! – disse rápida e friamente. Ela teve vontade de chorar. O que seria dela agora? Como viveria? estava desesperada como qualquer criança que acaba de dar-se conta que está sozinha no mundo.

Então como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos da menina chorando em sua cama ele disse: - a partir de agora você viverá aqui, e eu cuidarei de você. Deves me obedecer caso contrario serás seriamente castigada. Entendeu?

– sim senhor! – foi tudo que consegiu dizer, não queria falar, não queria ver ninguém.

– boa menina! – disse se retirando do quarto. Minutos depois entra uma jovem loira, a mesma da noite passada. Ino tinha recebido ordens para que cuidasse pessoalmente da humana. Não gostava nada da ideia de ser babá de uma pirralha humana, mais se seu patrão lhe ordenou, ela teria que faze-lo. Seria sua dama de companhia. Até que esta estivesse idade o suficiente para não necessitar mais de alguém que faça as coisas por ela.

– não tenha medo menina, vou cuidar de você e te ajudar. Seja boazinha. – sakura assentiu e apenas se deixou levar, afinal essa era sua nova vida, teria que se acostumar a viver ali, pois como disse o monstro esse seria seu novo lar.

Dois meses se passaram e Sakura já estava acostumada a vida nakela mansão. Acostumou-se com o entrar e sair de gente, aos empregados que viviam ali e sobre tudo acostumou-se a ele, a sua companhia. Então passou a aprecia-la. Era uma criança doce e gentil e logo todos naquela mansão já estavam encantados por ela. Muitos se perguntavam o que tinha uma garota humana para enfeitiçar o sem coração Sasuke uchiha.

...

Todos os dias tinha aulas com Ino, e até itachi parecia gostar da garota. Ele a achava divertida e acima de tudo estava curioso, o que ela tinha para que seu irmão a mantesse perto de si.

Já não era mais aquela garota com medo do monstro, sim ela gostava da presença dele. De alguma forma se sentia protegida. Ele saia quase que todas as noites e quando voltava ela já não estava mais acordada, sim ele a mantia em seu quarto, achava melhor assim, pois tinha muitos inimigos e não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a sua humana.

Então quando Sakura tinha onze anos Itachi achou que ela deveria ir a escola. Seria melhor para ela e para seu desenvolvimento, estudar apenas em casa não era bom para um criança, uma criança deve interagir com os da sua idade. Decidiu falar com sasuke.

– Irmão, quero lhe dizer algo.

– pois diga.

– sakura está crescendo e ainda não foi a escola. Ela precisa se relacionar com os da raça dela. Não é saudável para uma criança ficar nessa casa com um monte de vampiros que podem mata-la a qualquer momento.

– nenhum vampiro que prese por sua vida encostará um dedo nela, e quando a ela ir para escola a resposta é não! Não quero.

– mas Sasuke...

– por que está tão preocupado? Sakura me pertence, ela é um problema meu.

– por que ? por que tanta obsessão por uma criança humana?

– isso não é de sua conta! E sakura ficará aqui. – dizendo isso se retirou deixando o irmão sem entender nada...


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura passou a gostar de viver ali, todos a tratavam bem. E com o passar do tempo descobriu que o mostro podia ser gentil, sim ele era gentil. Mas uma coisa a intrigava, nunca o vira ser gentil ou ao menos tratar bem outra pessoa, com os outros ele era sempre tão hostil. Mais não com ela, quando chegou aquela casa morria de medo dele, com toda razão pois em sua primeira noite naquele lugar ele a machucara. Mas isso ficou no passado, pois após aquele dia ele nunca mais a machucou. Não entendia que tipo de pessoa beberia sangue de outra, achou que ele fosse um louco, mas com o passar do tempo e a convivência naquela casa, soube. Sim, ele era um vampiro. Daqueles em que ouvia historias, ouvia as crianças mais velhas de sua aldeia falando, contando historias sobre seres que se alimentavam de sangue. Nunca pensou sobre isso, mais desde o momento em que foi viver naquela casa passou a transitar naquele mundo.

Estava brincando no jardim, estava só, mas era observada de longe. Ele a olhava enquanto ela estava sentada no chão toda suja de terra, mexia na lama coisas que toda criança gosta de fazer, aproveitava enquanto sua Ino não estava por perto pois ela sempre lhe dizia que uma dama não deve se suja. Sentia falta de ter outras crianças com quem brincar. Mas mesmo assim era feliz, não se queixava. Brincou até quase escurecer por completo, então decidiu que era hora de entrar, estava com fome. Ao entrar pela porta da frente acabou por tropeçar no primeiro degrau. Caiu e ralou o joelho, como a criança levada que era não chorou e levantou-se rapidamente indo em direção ao quarto para se limpar.  
...

Da janela do seu quarto ele a observava brincando no jardim. Mesmo a aquela distancia podia sentir seu cheiro doce. Então a viu correndo para entrar em casa e a viu cair no degrau da porta. Então sentiu, aquele cheiro inebriante, o mesmo que sentiu a cinco anos atrás quando a encontrou. Suas presas ficaram expostas, ele tinha sede, muita sede. Queria beber o sangue dela, mas sabia que se o fizesse perderia o pouco controle que tinha e beberia até a ultima gota. Sentiu ela se aproximando do quarto e quando entrou a viu toda coberta de lama, ela sorria aquele sorriso de criança que quando olhamos é impossível não sorrir também. Então não resistiu e se aproximou dela e pela segunda vez desde que a trouxera para aquela casa a mordeu sentiu a garota de debater mais não conseguia parar. Não queria parar. O sangue dela era deliciosa, nunca em todos os seus séculos de vida tinha provado algo tão saboroso. O que seria isso? Não se importava, apenas queria mais... deu-se conta do que estava fazendo quando a garota perde os sentidos. A deitou na cama, talvez fosse melhor que morresse, assim acabaria de uma vez com essa sua obsessão. Mas não era isso que desejava, desejava poder vê-la abri os olhos e dar aquele sorriso que consegue fazer seu coração se aquecer. Queria protege-la e cuidar dela, da sua Sakura, sua humana, sua doce e frágil humana. Então pode ouvir seu coração batendo. Ela ainda estava viva. Ficou feliz e se repreendeu mentalmente por isso. Desde que seus pais morreram nunca permitiu-se mostrar algum tipo de sentimento, até mesmo por seu irmão que ele tanto gostava. Sentimentos é fraqueza assim pensava. E não queria ser fraco. Mas aquela humana o deixava vulnerável, sim as pessoas já comentavam o apego que o temido e sem coração Sasuke Uchiha tinha com uma criança humana.

...

Abriu os olhos. Seu corpo estava dolorido, como naquela noite. Noite que por todos esses anos ela esqueceu. Tentou se levantar mais ele estava lá ao seu lado.

– fique deitada, você perdeu muito sangue.

Passou a mão no seu pescoço e la estavam as marcas de sua mordida. Sentiu a mão dele le acariciando os cabelos então adormeceu novamente. Em um momento em que não sabia ao certo se estava sonhando ou acordada sentiu-se ser puxada para o colo dele, sim ele estava ali velando seu sono. Certificando-se de que nada nem ninguém a machucaria. Então dormiu e teve sonhos tranquilos...

...

Após ela cair no sono ele saiu do quarto a procura de seu irmão. Itachi tinha acabado de voltar de uma reunião com o conselho dos vampiros.

– então como foi a reunião? – perguntou

– chata como sempre. Aquele mesmo bla bla bla de que os recém criados não são cuidadosos e chamam muito atenção. Realmente um saco, nem sei por que ainda vou nessas reuniões chatas. Mudando de assunto Lembra-se do vilarejo onde encontrou a sakura? O conselho descobriu que foi obra de um Demônio, não era de alto nível mais capaz de causar grande destruição. Ele estava atrás de algo. Sasuke eu tenho a intuito de que seja a Sakura. Ele estava atrás dela ou seja lá o que ela tem pois se o cheiro dela deixa você nesse estado pode ter o mesmo efeito em outras criaturas. Sasuke não ficou surpreso, pois tinha quase certeza que tinha algo de diferente em sakura. Mas teria que descobrir quem fez isso e mata-lo pois com certeza ele viria atrás de Sakura e ela era só dele. Dele e de mais ninguém.

– sinto cheiro de sangue em você. Sangue da Sakura. O que você fez? – perguntou Itachi intrigado, mais já sabendo o que deve ter ocorrido.

– Itachi, você sempre me disse que achava que seria melhor para Sakura interagir com outras crianças. Eentão quero que você procure um colégio para ela. Um colégio Interno.

Itachi olhou chocado para o irmão. Ele iria abrir mão de Sakura?


	4. Chapter 4

– O que deu em você? Alguns dias atrás quando eu sugeri que ela frequente a escola você quase teve um ataque e agora isso... Colégio interno? Ficou loco?! – Itachi tentava mais não conseguia entender seu irmão mais novo. – sinceramente eu não te entendo Sasuke. Por todos esses anos você não deixou ninguém se aproximar da garota e agora a quer longe. É meu irmão, começo a pensar que enlouqueceste.

– não interessa o que deu em mim. Se você não quer, vou mandar outra pessoa.

– se é isso mesmo que você quer. Então tudo bem.

– apenas faça!

Dizendo isso saiu. Precisava caçar. Precisava de sangue, queria saciar sua sede para que quem sabe assim não desejasse tanto o sangue dela. Ela era apenas uma menina.

...

Acordou no meio da noite, estava sozinha no quarto. Já tinha se acostumado, Sasuke as vezes saia para caçar e sempre voltava sujo de sangue. Mas ela não tinha medo. o viu entrando pela janela. Ela nada disse apenas o observou se aproximar.

– você está bem? – sua voz estava distante e fria. Ele não costumava falar assim, não com ela.

– sim. Não foi nada, não se preocupe sasuke-kun. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Apesar de se fazer de durona era apenas uma criança. Sasuke Odiava quando as mulheres lhe chamavam com o sufixo Kun, mais dito por sua inocente humana o sufixo lhe agradava. Mais isso nem ela nem ninguém nunca saberia.

Ele apenas lhe deu um beijo na testa e ela voltou a dormir...

...

Um Mês depois ...

Sakura tinha feito doze anos. (Ninguém sabia qual era a data, mais Ino sempre lhe dava presentes no dia em que fazia mais um ano que Sasuke a havia trazido para morar naquela casa)

Estava sentada embaixo de uma arvore apenas aproveitando a brisa. Sasuke se aproximou dela.

–Sakura, quero lhe dizer algo.

– Hay!

– Sakura você vai para a escola. – Sakura ficou feliz com a noticia. Sempre quis ter amigos, conhecer outras crianças. – a partir do mês que vem você ira para um colégio interno. – não! Ela não queria ir. Queria ficar, ficar perto dele. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Estava quase chorando.

– mais Sasuke-kun eu não quero ir.

– você irá. – curto e grosso. – agora pare de chorar não gosto de escândalos, se comporte ou eu te castigo. Não há motivos para chorar, você ira mais voltará uma vez por ano nas férias. – dizendo isso saiu a deixando sozinha. Sakura chorou, estaria sozinha denovo. Sem seu pai, sem sua mãe, sem seu Sasuke... ela nada pode fazer.

Depois dessa conversa, ela quase não via Sasuke. E quando o via ele mal lhe dirigia a palavra.

...

Após dar-lhe a noticia de que iria para o colégio Sasuke a deixou lá, sentada embaixo da arvore, a mesma arvore em que ele quando pequeno se sentava com sua mãe. Mais isso foi a muito tempo atrás, séculos atrás... Sentiria falta de sua pequena humana, mais seria melhor assim. Nunca deveria tê-la trazido para sua casa. Deveria tê-la matado, agora estava apegado a ela, ou será que gostava apenas do seu cheiro, do seu gosto... pensou em desistir, em deixa-la ao seu lado para que ele pudesse beber de seu sangue sempre, todos os dias mais dessa forma sabia que acabaria a matando. Maldita humana pensou.

...

O dia havia chegado. Estava ansiosa, estava triste por deixar sua casa. Sim, pois tinha aprendido a amar as pessoas que ali viviam mesmo sabendo que não eram sua família. Sabia que Sasuke a tinha mantido ali por pena, somente por isso. De certa forma estava feliz, iria conhecer pessoas da sua idade. Teria amigos...

Acordou cedo, na verdade mal conseguiu dormir. Ficou a noite toda imaginando como seria a escola, se faria amigos, se conseguiria acompanhar seus colegas nas matérias. Estava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Itachi a levou para a escola. Ao sair de casa se despediu de todos. Todos os empregados, de Ino mais não o viu. Deveria esta fazendo algo mais importante, pensou.

Chegando na escola ficou encantada, era enorme, cheia de meninos e meninas correndo, conversando, rindo ... – acho que vou gostar de ficar aqui – pensou. Sorriu sentiria falta de casa. Logo no primeiro dia conheceu Hinata, sua colega de quarto e melhor amiga por todo período que passaria na escola, até mais. Gostava de estudar, pensou que se sentiria triste, mais não, se sentiu muito bem desde o primeiro dia e fez muito amigos...

Um ano passou num piscar de olhos. Nos 2 primeiros anos nas férias voltava sempre para casa, mas Sasuke estava tão mudado e a tratava mal que preferiu ficar na escola.

No primeiro ano que voltou Sasuke estava sempre com uma garota e mal dava atenção para ela. Não era a pessoa gentil que ela tanto gostava. No segundo ano quase não o via sentia-se uma estranha naquela casa. Apenas uma pessoa da qual tiveram pena. Uma intrusa, então optou por não ir mais visita-los.

Durante todos esses anos manteve contato com Itachi, sempre se falavam por telefone e as vezes com isso. Sakura estava no seu terceiro ano naquela escola – estava com 15 anos – conversava com Itachi pelo telefone e dizia que mais uma vez não voltaria para casa .

– Itachi niisan, não quero atrapalhar. Estou bem aqui e minha amiga Hinata me convidou para passar uns dias na casa dela nessas férias.

– mas Sakura, faz tempo que você não volta pra casa. Todos aqui tem saudades suas, daquela garotinha doce e sorridente.

– Niisan agradesço por tudo que fazem por mim, por me acolher me dar um teto e uma boa educação, mais essa não é minha casa. Não tenho casa desde que meus pais morreram.

– não diga isso. Nunca mais. Entendeu mocinha.

– sim senhor – disse rindo. – prometo que no próximo ano eu irei.

– tudo bem então. E não me chame de senhor, me faz parecer velho.

– E quantos anos você tem? uns 200? rsrsrs

– Mais que isso menina... Bem mais.

– então você é um velho niisan.

– Não vai perguntar pelo Sasuke?

– não! Depois que vim para cá nunca mais o vi.

Assim se passaram mais dois anos. Sakura agora estava com 17 anos.


	5. Chapter 5

Acordei com o telefone tocando insistentemente. Não tinha a mínima vontade de atender, olhei no visor e vi quem era, jamais deixaria de atendê-lo. Meu querido niisan, mesmo depois de tanto tempo que deixei de morar em sua casa ainda mantemos contato. Hoje depois de tanto tempo irei vê-lo, faz exatamente cinco anos que estou nessa escola. Niisan sempre reclamou de eu não ter ido visita-lo faz três anos que não nos vemos, mais nos falamos por telefone sempre. Ele é sempre tão gentil comigo, que as vezes me esqueço que ele bebe sangue.

Nesses cinco anos creio que não mudei muita coisa. Continuo a mesma esquisita que sempre fui. Só que agora estou mais alta e meus cabelos estão maiores. No mais, continuo a mesma. Bom, mudei um pouco né, como minha amiga Hinata sempre diz não sou mais aquela garota fofinha que chegou na escola com medo. será que niisan vai me reconhecer?

Atendi ao telefone, meio sonolenta, ainda eram 6:00 da manhã. Quem diabos liga para uma pessoa a essa hora? Pelo jeito o niisan. Marcamos de nos encontrar pela tarde, quase escurecendo, apenar dele poder andar ao sol prefere sair a noite. – apenas vampiros alguns vampiros podem andar a luz do dia, normalmente os puro sangue, novatos e vampiros criados normalmente não suportam a luz do sol – as 17:00 nos encontramos. Ele estava lindo exatamente como eu me lembrava. E quando estávamos perto o suficiente ele me abraçou. Foi bom, como se ele realmente fosse meu irmão mais velho.

– senti sua falta. – ele tinha a mesma aparência jovem. E nossa! Como ele era bonito. Nunca tinha pensado em como ele era bonito antes. Bom, com onze anos eu não pensava nisso.

– também senti a sua pirralha. – passamos horas conversando fomos a um bar, todas as mulheres ficavam olhando para ele. Então eu disse que estava me formando e que pretendia fazer faculdade em outro país.

– como assim? Pensei que fosse voltar pra casa quando terminasse a escola. Sasuke não vai permitir que você vá para outro país.

– sasuke? Foi ele mesmo que me mandou pra essa escola, e depois disso nunca mais nos falamos ou vimos. Se ele quisesse poderia ter continuado sendo meu amigo, como você, mais ele não quis. Niisan, Sou grata aos Uchihas por terem pago minha meus estudos numa ótima escola, mais agora vou seguir meu próprio caminho.

– não fale assim. Há muitas coisas que você não sabe. E não cabe a mim te dizer.

– A única coisa que sei é que vou. Consegui uma bolsa de estudos e vocês não terão mais que se preocuparem comigo.

– me preocupo com você porque gosto de ti menina. Desde o momento que chegou aquela casa trazida pelo Sasuke.

– Obrigada. Mais ainda assim eu vou.

– o meu irmão tolo te arrasta de volta. Afinal ele tem sua guarda – não sabia como Sasuke poderia ter conseguido a guarda de uma garota de seis anos tendo ele uma aparencia tão jovem, não aparentava ter mais que vinte, vinte e cinco no máximo. Mais nesse mundo quem tem dinheiro pode tudo, e dinheiro os Uchihas tinham. – Ele te acha, ele se preocupa com você criança.

– porque está dizendo coisas absurdas? Sasuke apenas teve pena de mim e me levou para casa, ele era gentil comigo e só. Não é meu pai, nem meu irmão para decidi algo por mim. E quer saber ... Ele que vá pro inferno!

– ei! Cadê aquela garota meia e amável que eu deixei na escola? Quero devolução do meu dinheiro. Te trouxe um amor de menina e você volta desse jeito.

Nos olhamos e começamos a rir...

– eu apenas cresci niisan. Mas e você me diga, o que anda fazendo da vida? O que fez todo esse tempo? - Queria mudar de assunto.

– o mesmo de sempre, reuniões do conselho e trabalho nas empresas uchihas...

– e namorada, tem alguma? Pois se a resposta for não a moça que está no balcão se candidata, ela está te olhando desde que chegamos aqui.

– é o meu charme irresistível. – rimos mais uma vez – não menina, não tenho namorada e você?

– estou saindo com um carinha da escola, mais ainda não ficamos.

– você é uma criança! Não deveria nem sonhar com esse tipo de coisa. Quem é esse pedófilo?

– niisan, eu já tenho 17 anos, sou adulta e posso muito bem namorar.

– isso não vai prestar. – disse tão baixo mais eu pude ouvir. – Sakura, tenho que ir, tenho negócios a resolver mais espero te ver sempre, falar no telefone somente não dá. Mais assim que terminar a escola vou te arrastar pra casa. – eu apenas sorrir pra ele e nos despedimos. Voltei para escola, mais tarde sairia com minhas amigas, combinamos de sair escondido pois não tínhamos permissão para sair depois das 22:00 h.

...

As 22:30 estávamos pulando o muro da escola. Eu, Hinata e Tenten – outra amiga que fiz aqui na escola – senti que tinha alguém nos observando, mais era coisa da minha cabeça. Optamos por ir a uma boate. Chegando lá o local estava lotado, uma zona... bebemos e dançamos muito. Até Hinata que era a mais tímida se soltou. Quando fui ao banheiro, acabei me perdendo das meninas. Então um cara veio até mim, nunca o havia visto, ele começou e me cheirar.

– seu cheiro é bom. – dizendo isso começou a me arrastar pelo braço para fora da boate, a rua estava deserta. Vou morrer eu pensei. Então eu vi, ele tinha presas. Sim, era um vampiro e iria me morder. Sugar todo meu sangue até que não reste mais nada em mim. Eu tentei fugir, mais ele era forte me jogou contra uma parede e eu cai no chão, acabei cortando minha mão em alguma coisa que não identifiquei o que era. Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar no momento, tipo um vampiro loco querendo me matar.

Ele se agachou para ficar frente a frente comigo. Segurou a minha mão machucada e apertou com muita força. O sangue jorrou pelo corte e escorreu pelo meu braço, o vampiro sorriu com isso. Puxou-me para mais perto para morder-me mais foi arremessado longe.

– ela é minha – foi só o que eu ouvir dizer antes do vampiro ser morto. Então eu o vi. Sasuke. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ele estava com muita raiva. Lembrei-me do que niisan me disse uma vez que a família uchiha tinha um poder que era passado de geração em geração. Sharingan foi o que ele me disse. Em todo o tempo que passei morando naquela casa eu nunca tinha visto. Então pensei que ele estava apenas brincando comigo. Mai agora eu via.

– o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei, ele apenas me olhava com raiva.

– vim pegar o que é meu. Já esperei tempo demais. – ele me disse. Não entendi nada do que ele dizia. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou pra algum lugar, então tudo ficou escuro...

...

Acordei em um quarto escuro. Teria sonhado? Tanto tempo sem vê-lo ou pensar nele , a conversa que tive com Itachi deve ter causado esse sonho. Procurei o interruptor para acender a luz, mas não o encontrei. Só então me dei conta de que não estava no meu quarto e que aquilo realmente tinha sido real. Olhei pro outro lado do quarto e o vi. Aqueles olhos vermelhos ainda estavam lá. Ele foi se aproximando, em um segundo estava em cima de mim. Eu me assustei, estava escuro mais ainda assim eu podia ver seu rosto. Não tinha expressões, eu não saberia dizer o que ele estava sentindo ou se estava sentindo algo. Ele nada disse. Segurou minha mão machucada que ainda estava ensanguentada e a lambeu. Aquilo doeu, tentei puxar minha mão mais ele me segurou com força.

– seu gosto ainda é o melhor de todos. – foi a única coisa que disse antes de morder o meu pescoço.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke manteve suas presas em meu pescoço pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade então me soltou. Sua boca escorria sangue e quando olhei para ele, ele pareceu sorrir. Demônios podem sorrir? Parecia de divertir com meu desespero.

– onde estou? – queria dizer muitas coisas, mais essa foi a única que saiu dos meus lábios.

– Em casa.

– o que?!

– voltará e viver aqui comigo.

– uma Ova que vou! - tentei me levantar mais ele me impediu – me solta seu maluco, eu tenho que voltar pra escola. – esse momento meu telefone que estava no meu bolso começou a tocar, deveria ser minhas amigas pois eu derrepente sumi sem dizer nada, elas provavelmente estão preocupadas. – Me solta!

– fique quieta! – Sasuke apertava meus braços com força. Provavelmente ficaria marcada. Sabia que não conseguiria me livrar pois ele era mais forte.

– me solta se não eu grito.

– pode até gritar, mais ninguém virá. Você é minha! Seu sangue é meu! Se fizer escândalo vai apenas me deixar mais irritado, aí sim vou te machucar de verdade. – onde estava aquela ''pessoa'' que era tão gentil comigo, ta certo que fazia tempos que não o via, mais uma pessoa muda tanto assim? – agora atenda ao telefone e diga pra suas amigas que você está bem e que é para elas não se preocuparem. Que você conheceu alguém e vai passar a noite com ele.

– eu não vou dizer coisa nenhuma! Eu vou embora daqui agora. - Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e eu soube que ele realmente iria me machucar. Ele me mordeu de novo, mais não sugou meu sangue. Apenas perfurou minha carne me machucando. Eu chorava, então ele secou minhas lagrimas com seus dedos e me olhou.

– Sim. Eu vou dizer tudo que você quiser só não me machuque mais por favor. – foi tudo que disse.

– boa menina! – ele disse encostando os lábios na minha testa. Peguei o telefone e falei com Hinata, falei tudo que Sasuke tinha mandado.

Ligação on:

–Sakura onde você está? Porque sumiu derrepente? – Hinata me perguntou

– Hina, eu to bem. Não se preocupa. Conheci um gatinho e sai com ele, logo estarei de volta ao colégio. – tentei ser o mais convincente possível. Sasuke estava do meu lado e provavelmente ouvia tudo.

– como assim você ta com alguém ? e o Sai ? pensei que vocês estavam saindo.

– estamos Hina, mais hoje decidi me divertir. Só isso.

– tudo bem então. Mais tenha cuidado e volte logo. Nós já estamos em casa.

– ok. Beijos

– xau.

Ligação of

– pronto! Satisfeito?

– quem é Sai? Você está saindo com ele? – porque ele estava perguntando isso?

– não é de sua conta. Eu não lhe devo satisfações. - ele parecia furioso, por que eu não sei. Mais já tinha percebido que ele era violento e poderia me machucar. Então tentei ficar calma e respondi. - estou. Mas somos somente amigos – por que eu disse isso? Não precisava ter dito que somos só amigos.

– escuta bem pois vou dizer apenas uma vez. Não quero você perto de outros garotos. E nem tente me enrolar. Já viví tempo o suficiente para saber quando alguém está mentindo pra mim. A partir de agora, até que termine a escola passará a semana lá e os fins de semana em casa.

– ok. – eu estava perdia. Não conhecia esse Sasuke. Na verdade eu não conhecia o Sasuke.

– agora durma! – Foi uma ordem.

– onde dormirei?

– no seu antigo quarto.

– Mais Sasuke, antigamente eu dormia no SEU quarto.

– isso mesmo.

– Agora sou uma adulta. Não posso dividir um quarto com você.

– não discuta!

– ok. - odiava esse jeito mandão dele, antigamente ele não era assim. Mas o que eu podia fazer...

...

Acordei pela manhã com o corpo dolorido. Senti os lençóis molhados, abri um pouco os olhos e vi, era sangue. Meu sangue. Ouvi vozes. Tentei escutar o que diziam.

– Sasuke, o que você fez com ela? Você definitivamente exagerou. Olha só ela ta cheia de hematomas.

–não se meta! Sakura eu sei que está acordada. Levante ou vai se atrasar. Vou leva-la pra escola...

Um mês depois eu me formei. E no mesmo dia voltei a morar na casa dos Uchihas. O que seria da minha vida pensei. Sasuke me manteria presa aqui pra sempre? Eu nunca ia me livrar dele. Então numa noite sasuke tinha acabado de voltar, ele saia com frequência, sempre acompanhado de alguma garota. Já tinha me acostumado com ele e seu jeito frio, sempre mandão. As vezes me olhava feio quando eu ficava de conversa com Niisan que por sinal andava muito sumido, eu quase não o via desde que voltei a morar aqui.

– sakura venha aqui! – disse como uma ordem e eu sabia o que ele queria. Já tinha até me acostumado com as mordidas dele. Levantei-me . Eu estava deitada lendo um livro. Antes que eu chegasse a porta ele me prensa na parede, mordendo meu pescoço. Senti ele chupando meu sangue e aquilo me deu prazer. Ele segurava com força em minha cintura e me apertava contra seu corpo. Eu gostei desse contato. Senti ele gemer, sim isso foi um gemido. Sasuke gemeu de satisfação enquanto bebia do meu sangue. Soltou meu pescoço a contra gosto e ficou apenas cheirando com a cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço. Eu só estava em pé por ele me mantinha assim, mais a muito já tinha perdido as forças nas pernas, se ele me soltasse provavelmente eu cairia. – seu cheiro me deixa louco – foi a ultima coisa que disse. Pensei em dizer alguma coisa mais ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios para que eu me calasse e assim o fiz. Deitei na cama e ele me abraçou.

Sasuke me deixava completamente confusa. Uma hora era grosso e frio comigo, outra hora era gentil. Minha cabeça estava uma confusão. Ainda estava me abraçando quando me disse:

– vamos par faculdade. – não entendi, sasuke só poderia estar brincando comigo. O verbo no plural me chamou atenção, mais tinha que ter certeza.

– vai me deixar ir à faculdade?

– eu disse que NÓS vamos para faculdade e não que você vai para a faculdade. – não sabia o que pensar.

– não te entendo.

– O você não precisa entender, apenas arrume suas coisas pois estaremos na Faculdade. O semestre começa dia 15.

– mais isso é daqui a uma semana.

– sim. Você sempre me encheu dizendo que queria ir a faculdade, que eu estava estrando sua vida. Agora nós vamos, sinta-se feliz.

– Mais porque Você também vai? Que eu saiba vampiros não vão a escolas e faculdades.

– engano seu. Mais enfim... não lhe devo explicações, e pare de me encher ou posso mudar de ideia.

– e para qual faculdade vamos? Se é que o excelentíssimo irá me dizer. – ele me olhou feio, não gostou do meu tom.

– durma Sakura. – eu estava meio tonta, devia ser por ele ter sugado meu sangue. Então apenas fechei os olhos e logo dormi.

...

Estávamos em nosso dormitório da faculdade. Estava me preparando para assistir a primeira aula. Antes de virmos pra cá Sasuke me disse que essa era uma faculdade em que estudavam vampiros e humanos por que vampiros iam a faculdade? Não tenho a mínima ideia. Descobrir também que o niisan tinha vindo para cá também e já estava estudando aqui há quase dois anos.

–Sasuke, porque vampiros fazem faculdade? – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. Estava pensando se queria ou não me responder.

– porque primeiro é um lugar em que podemos ser nós mesmo. Não precisamos fingir para os humanos. Muitos vampiros frequentam duas ou até mais vezes, é um ótimo lugar para se caçar e se divertir. É o que muitos vampiros querem, quando se vive para sempre temos que procurar distrações. Agora chega de perguntas e vamos ou iremos nos atrasar.

Fomos para aula, por onde passávamos as garotas olhavam para o Sasuke, ele chamava atenção, tenho que admitir ele até que é bonitinho ... a quem eu quero enganar, ele é lindo e perfeito. Algumas dessas garotas pareciam conhecê-lo. Será que ele já tinha frequentado a faculdade outra vez ou outras vezes. Distraída com esses pensamentos esbarrei em alguém uma garota. Nós duas fomos ao chão.

– Desculpe, você esta bem?! – ela rapidamente foi se desculpando. Quando vi quem era quase tive um ataque do coração.

– Hinata! O que você esta fazendo aqui?


End file.
